1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to cylinders, and particularly to a rotating cylinder.
2. Description of Related Art
Cylinders are used for holding and conveying workpieces during industrial manufacturing processes, or applying torque to other devices or mechanisms as a driver. The cylinder may include a cylinder body defining a receiving chamber, a piston and a piston shaft. The cylinder body may define openings at opposite ends thereof communicating with the receiving chamber. The piston may be movably received in the receiving chamber; a first end of the piston shaft may be fixed to the piston, and a second end of the piston shaft may be extended out of the cylinder body via one opening. A pressing rod is positioned in the second end of the piston shaft to clamp or transfer materials. The pressing rod is driven to rotate and move linearly at the same time. The pressing stroke of the pressing rod equals the length of the piston shaft. However, the volume of the cylinder may be relatively large, and this requires more setup space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.